Ariana,My dear
by dracosnapeslytherin
Summary: Ariana Granger is the sister of Hermione Granger,the third part of the golden trio, and a girl with some dark secrets behind her. What happens when she meets the weasley twins at Hogwarts? Will she complete what could have been the second golden trio
1. platform nine and three quarters

**This is a story I made about a girl who is Fred and George's BFF in Hogwarts, and is basically the position that I would want to play in Harry Potter. ;D**

On a bright and sunny morning, an eleven year old girl with black hair, deep brown eyes and a heavy line of eyeliner and mascara looked out the window. Her name is Ariana Garza Granger. She is going to Hogwarts today. She got ready and went downstairs, to leave with her mom and sister, Hermione.  
>"Shall we start sweetie?" questioned her mother. "Sure" she replied.<br>At Kings Cross Station, the three Grangers got lost, only daring to ask a red haired lady "Hello, I am Jane Granger. Would you mind showing us the way to platform nine and three quarters?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Yes of course dear" the woman replied "and I'm Molly, Molly Weasley. Are your children first years to?" Quickly Mrs. Granger replied "yes my older daughter, Ariana, is going for her first year."  
>"Oh, well the twins, Fred and George, are first years to. Now all you have to do is go at the middle of the barrier, best at a run." She instructed "Oh dear look at the time" said Mrs. Granger "we better get going Hermione. Ariana, are you fine by yourself?" "Yes mother I'll be fine" she replied.<p>

After getting on the train, Ariana sat all alone in a compartment. In a few minutes, the two redhead boys from Kings Cross came "would you mind if we sat with you? Everywhere else is full." They asked "No not at all" She replied. "Well I'm Fred, the better looking twin" the first boy said with a straight face as the other twin groaned" and this is George, my twin" he finished. "And I'm Ariana" she replied. As the three of them began to talk, she learned that they were exactly like her; outcasts in the muggle world and pranksters. That Train ride began something, something that continued for each of their lives.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat. Ariana joined the twins brothers and waited for them to be sorted.  
>"ah, another weasley, and I see that there are two this time…. Well GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted as both the twins came running to the table. "How many Weasleys are there" she asked. "okay let's see" said Fred as George counted on his fingers. "Mum and Dad, Bill, our older brother, Charlie and percy" he said pointing at the other two gingers at the table "Us, Ron and Ginny. So that's…" he looked at his brother for the number. "Nine weasleys altogether."<p> 


	2. Dungbombs First Task

On the first day of classes, Ariana got dressed in her robes and walked down to the great hall by herself "the twins probably found friends better than me" she thought. But as she walked into the hall, she saw the twins waiting for her, holding a package. She ran up to them and said "hello, what's in the package?" "Nosy eh?" replied Fred "This is our birthday present to Filch, the caretaker" "we're gonna give him a _gift_" finished George, putting quotations around gift. "Sweet, But what are you two giving him?" She questioned. "Well..."said George blushing as he saw Ariana,"WE are going to give him a dungbomb" he said "and we need your help with smuggling it to his room. You weren't lying about that feat you told us at dinner yesterday were you? The one with smuggling your mums clothes out of her dresser without her knowing?" asked Fred "No of course not." She said "just get me some breakfast in a bag and I'll go and put this up" "We already did" said George handing her a bag. "I hope you like what I got you. They're all the things that I ate" he said. "You have the same taste as me!" she exclaimed "but we better get to work." She said. As they walked up to Filch's office they recorded thing like how filch sleeps from 10-12(they were at his office at 10:30) and that his cat sleeps with him. They put the bomb on his desk and left quietly. "Well that's a job done!"she said,as madame Pomfrey carried a unconscious Filch. "I'll see you two later!" and skipped off happily "is it just me, or is she the hottest girl I've ever seen in life?" asked George. "It's just you. "Replied his brother.

**Hey I'm gonna skim through the next chapters because I think the romance and the Humor should be shown so if you think I should "emphasize" then just review.**


	3. Summer and Quidditch

**SUMMER VACATION! Ariana decides to spend summer vacation with the Weasleys so…. ENJOY!**

Summer days, Ariana spent most of her time playing tricks on Fred and George's siblings. Two of them, Ron and Ginny, hadn't come to Hogwarts yet. Bill, the oldest, was working in gringotts. And Charlie just finished his last year. So in all, Percy, Fred and George were the only ones in need of shopping. Ariana awaited this, for she wanted to see what Diagon alley looked like for herself. Each day of the break, the three of them planned some trick, or a joke. Like one day, they put a fake spider in Ron's bedroom. It scared the underwear out of him! Ariana, having lived in America, was trying to teach Fred and George American Slang. "Okay, say… whassup." "Ketchup" repeated Fred "noooo okay George, your turn." "Um, uh, whaxup?""Noooo, let's try….whatcha doing?" "Get some" said Fred with Ariana thinking that George must be better. "Wet bum?" Said George, proving Ariana wrong. "Weeellllll, you two are naturals at slang!" she said, a fake happiness in her face. "YESH!" screamed the twins. They played Quidditch out in front of the yard, Ron and Ginny marveling at how they could fly. Occasionally, Fred or George would try to do a stupid trick and fail, resulting in Ginny and Ariana breaking down in a fit of giggles. One fine Saturday morning, Mrs. Weasley woke Ariana up quite early. "Remember I promised to help you cook? Well today's your lucky day. I decided to make something simple and teach you today." Ariana, who cooked like crap** (like me ;D)**, had asked Mrs. Weasley for some help. Ariana got dressed and came downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley. They made scones, biscuits, cinnamon buns, coffee and chocolate milk. A little while later, Bill, Charlie and Percy came down. Then Ginny and Mr. Weasley. The twins and Ron never came down. "I think I'll go and see what's keeping the boys in their beds." Said Mr. Weasley and he left the table and walked upstairs. After about fifteen minutes, Mrs. Weasley decided to see what was keeping Mr. Weasley upstairs. In about five minutes, you could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice loud and clear downstairs. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TRICK YOUR BROTHER INTO MAKING AN UNBREAKABLE VOW, WHEN YOU KNOW THAT HE'S GOING TO BREAK IT! **(I do that! thing when I don't know whether to put a ! or a ?)** DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A PERSON MAKES AN UNBREAKABLE VOW?" at this point, Mrs. Weasley's voice broke. In an audible but quiet voice, she said "they die." In a couple of minutes, the twins, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. The twins had a smirk/oh-my-god-what-did-I-just-do look plastered on their faces. That's the way it stayed for the rest of the holidays (one more week)

**I'm going to skip the rest of the holidays, just write about Quidditch tryouts. So yeah….**

"Quidditch is a beautiful game which consists of 3 chasers, 2 beaters, a keeper, me, and a seeker. Chasers try to put the Quaffle in the hoops. Beaters, hit the Bludger at the hoops to. The Keeper tries to protect the hoops from the other terms Quaffle and Bludger. The seeker tries to catch the snitch which ends the game. At the end of the season, the house with the most Quidditch points will win the Quidditch house cup. Any questions? Oh yeah. Quaffles are 10 points, Bludgers 20 **(is that right? I don't know if any of you know, then just tell me)** and the snitch is 120 **(?)**" Oliver Wood was giving those trying out a prep talk. "Now those trying out for two different things step here." He said. Ariana walked over. She was trying out for chaser and seeker. Oliver had seen her play and said if no one shows up for seeker, which he doubted, he would put her as seeker this year and chaser whenever someone showed up. "Let's start with Ariana" said Oliver winking at her. She turned and saw Fred giving her a thumbs up and George, clearly, blushing. She did her routine and Oliver let out the snitch. Within a Minute, she found it. Then her chaser tryouts. She moved at the speed of lightning. When she landed, Oiver was giving her a I-could-kiss-you look. Thankfully, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Good job!" screamed George. "Uh…..erm…..thanks." She said. Ariana had recently started noticing the cuteness of his face. His flawless hair. His perfect cheekbones. The way he combed his hair with his hands when he was nervous. **(All these descriptions fit my crush to! Except mine isn't a weasley and he isn't ginger. ) **Fred and George did their routine. They were trying out for Beaters. Oliver was happy and said "they are the perfect beaters! Beaters should be in sync. Who's more in sync than twins?" and he turned to Ariana "You made both parts, but since we have four people selected for chaser and none for seeker, you have been chosen to be a seeker. Congratulations all of you." And with that, Oliver walked off. She gave Fred a hug and George a quick one. The trio walked back to the castle.

**That part about George got me thinking of my guy. Go tacos! (If you don't understand, read the bold of my profile, close to the end!1)**


	4. Admitting

As Ariana and the twins helped a skinny first year, she caught sight of his lightning shaped scar.  
>"Oh my Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. "It's Harry Potter!" the twins caught sight of the boy and bowed.<br>She felt awkward just standing there so she bowed too. The boy left immediately. The trio ran to Mrs. Weasley and  
>said" WE JUST SAW HARRY POTTER!" "Oh Mother, can I go and see him?" Ginny asked innocently. "No dear, and you three are going to be late so hurry up!" and with that, Ariana waved to her parents, who come to see her off, and stepped on to the train. On the train, the twins decided to<br>annoy Ron, only to find that he was sitting with Harry Potter! "Blimey, how did ya think Mr. Potter hasn't run away yet?" asked Fred.  
>"Dunno, brother dear" answered George. The three of them found another compartment. When the trolley came by, neither of them<br>noticed. So Fred had to go chasing it, and then wait in line. In the meantime, George and Ariana were silent. And all they could think  
>about was each other. The silence was broken when Fred came back. "Nearly time we changed" he said. Ariana left to go change, and the twins<br>pulled the curtain in the room and dressed. "Did ya talk to her?" questioned Fred, "No" George replied. "Oh come on! You know you love her and  
>I know it too. You've liked her for the past three years. Why don't you just come out and ask her?" shouted Fred, only to have a feeble voice say "I don't know".<p>

Outside the room, Ariana passed. "_What did Fred say? George liked…me? Like me, as in Ariana Granger?" _ Her heart swelled with pride, but she was too scared to admit it. As the door opened, she smiled and said "left my trunk in here", grabbed it, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Admiration<strong>** admiration...**


	5. year 5 time for LOVE

**Sorry for my lateness! So…..ON WITH THE SHOW**

Ariana, Angelina and Alicia slithered down the hallway. Ariana had grown a bit distant after the "girlyness" came in, and stuck with Angie and Alicia. "OOF" she said, only to have to crane her neck and look up at *blush* George. "Erm…..Hello Ariana! Long time no bombs!" He said false cheer in his voice. Ariana knew she had hurt George when she drifted away, but she didn't know she had torn him up. "Oh. HI" she said trying not to stammer. Soon Fred and Lee joined, Lee with a smile that said to Alicia _Date me for the best experience EVER!_ "So…." Added Fred, and after a stare from Angie, added "what? I'm just trying to defuse the tension!" "Come on." Forced Angelina, and with that, the two groups parted.

Later that day, Angelina, Fred, Lee, and an annoyed Alicia sat under a tree. George was sleeping, and Ariana was studying. "Please Alicia! Just go on one date with me and I promise I won't annoy you anymore!" begged Lee, literally on his knees. "No Lee, I've told you that for more than a million years" answered Alicia, and with that, turned to the proposed problem. "So we lock Ana and George in a room, and leave them there. Ok?" asked Angelina. "Works" chorused the rest.

Later that evening, two groups of three headed to the library. One was three girls, and the other had three boys. They sat at two ends of the library, and soon, they put their plan to action. "Oh god, I left my ink bottle in the common room closet." Flustered Angelina, as Fred said the same thing on the other side. Being quite the friend, George and Ariana accepted to go. After entering from opposite corners of the small closet, Angelina and Fred locked them in. Ariana was the first to look up, and find a light switch so she could find her friend's ink. After yanking the bulb, she didn't find the ink, but she found an equally surprised George. "Uh hi?" he asked, receiving a beet red blush from Ariana. "Hey…." She answered. After seeing his hurt look, she quickly started speaking "well you see George, I sort of need some girlfriends to hang out with and talk with so I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that I hurt you. And I like you, I like you A LOT." Ariana blabbered, only realizing after a minute what she had said. "You do? You really do like me?" he asked. But before she could answer, she felt the soft push of his lips. They tasted like orange, and had a finishing touch to her relationship with George. He pulled back, blushing like a tomato, and said "sorr-" or tried to actually, because he was broken off by Ariana.

Outside, Angelina had her ear on the door listening. She had heard Ariana apologize, and then unknowingly admit her LOOVVEEEE and then George ask if it was true, and then silence. She expected to see two ashamed 5th pears sitting in there when she opened the door, but found two teens exploring each other's mouth. "Well" she said too Fred "we had a huge success here buddy"

**Well? how was it? REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	6. danger at the ball

**YEAR SIX! I've got a good part of the story figured out, but first I want to get them out of school but we can't miss the yule ball!**

* * *

><p>Ariana sat in the corner of the great hall. George was trying to find where he left his homework, and Ariana was finishing her potions essay. "Eye of newt, and snake eyes….turn pink….." she said to herself, but stopped when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw a Hufflepuff boy in her years named Jackson Weldon. "Oh hello Jackson" she said. Jackson was your typical nerd, square glasses, thin frame, and buck teeth. "Uh Hello there Ariana!" He said in his snotty voice. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked. "Um…Sorry Jackson, I'm going with someone else." "Great!" He said "I'll meet you at the end of the staircase at the start of the ball" he finished, not even hearing her no. He skipped away, and Ariana caught George and Fred sniggering in the corner. She walked up to them and said "don't expect me to actually go with him do you?" The twins looked at each other and said "No dearie, we have a plan."<p>

On the evening of the ball, Ariana nervously played with the bangle at her wrist. She was wearing a strapless deep sea blue dress till her ankles that swirled out when she twirled. On her ears were light and dark blue swirled disks. And she was wearing blue stilettoes and a blue bangle. Angelina had suggested she go with blue since Jackson HATED that color, and she was in on the "plan" the twins had concocted. So half an hour later, she found herself walking down the staircase and saw Jackson at the end, gaping at her, and staring at her chest. Behind him, she saw George scowling at him, but Fred gave her a smirk. She smiled in their direction, and walked towards Jackson. "Well hello there! Don't you look handsome!" she said, giving him googly eyes. "Uh…thanks!" he said. After making their way on to the dance floor, she restrained herself from screaming out loud at him. He stomped on her shoes, and kept muttering about how he should go and make her change to a different colored dress. It was time, and George wasn't here yet…she wondered why...

In a different corner, George and Fred were being attacked by these weird hairy kids in costumes. They were threatening to throw tomatoes at them if they didn't abandon their scheme against Jackson. Finally agreeing, George ran off to tell help Ariana (you don't expect him to go by his word do ya?), but when he got there, he saw Jackson lunge for Ariana, and drag her out, Ariana kicking and screaming along the way. Looking around, George ran behind them.

Ariana was terrified. She had always thought herself to be stronger than Jackson, but now he was dragging her away, and he had a very, VERY strong grip. "Let me go Jackson" she pleaded. "No, George got to woo you to his side, and I spent, my life at Hogwarts dreaming of you. If not going to let him take you away. Now I shall take you by force!" he screamed, with such vigor that Ariana whimpered at the thought of what he was going to do. He dragged her into a room, which she guessed was already prepared for him, and he put a full body bind on her and a silencing charm. He then threw her gown off. Luckily, she wore sweats and a tank top under, but her cleavage was visible. Drooling, Jackson took of her tank, and tried to get the sweats off. "Imperio" he whispered, and commanded Ariana to remove her sweats. He went away and came back stark naked, his puny cock hanging out. "And now, I Jackson shall experience the most pleasure of claiming you myself!" and with that, he pushed in. and faster and harder until she cummed, and cummed again. By this time, the silencing charm wore off, but he kept casting the body bind on her. He stopped to cast the imperius curse on her again and said "blow me Ariana." Crying, she licked his cock over and over again, making him moan. He forced her to stop and lay her down on the bed. He leaned over her and licked her all the way from her pussy to her breasts. He licked around her nipples in circles, and flicked them with his tongue. He then moved up, and slammed his lips on her mouth, forcing his tongue on her. One again, he cast the imperius charm on her, and made her stay still as he fingered her. He stuck his finger, first one then two, and onwards. Ariana screamed with hatred for him. Just as he was about to cast a charm, that would make it 100 percent chance that she would get pregnant, and familiar voice opened the door and said "stop"

George wondered where she was. He had searched almost everywhere. Except for the astronomy tower. Mentally smacking himself, he rushed up there. He saw Ariana blowing Jackson, and almost left out of anger, when he heard "Imperio" Anger bursting inside of him, he strode in the room, said "stop"

Sensing he was caught, Jackson left out of a secret door, and left Ariana there, crying. George came and hugged and somehow got her dressed in her swears and tank. The shock of seeing her raped, and naked was too overwhelming. "Ariana" he said softly. "I know this has been a hard day for you, but will you marry me?" he asked. "I'll get you a ring later, I just want-"George was cut off with a kiss. When they broke apart, she said "of course, because I know you will protect me until I die." And with that, the two teen s walked off, happily engaged, to tell Dumbledore of the night's happenings.

**One of my longer and dirtier ones. I'm getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I think of my crush and my friend, who writes but doesn't publish, said that writing a dirty scene helps make it less fainting like, so here it is! And REVIEW PEEPS REVIEW! and GO TACOS! **


End file.
